The Nobody of the Opera
by GamerGirl21
Summary: Radiant Garden 1870, Opera Populaire. The story begins with a ballerina turned soprano lead, Aqua as she reunites with her childhood love and new patron, Terra. But beneath the theater a Phantom Nobody named, Xemnas has other plans. As Terra and Aqua's love grows stronger, Xemnas plans to take Aqua for himself and get rid of Terra. Whose love will triumphant or whose love will die?
1. The Auction

**Hi everyone GamerGirl21 here this is my first fanfiction so take it easy with me please. I appreciate the support thanks. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy**

* * *

**Radiant Garden 1919, Opera Populaire**

"Lot 664, a wooden pistol and three human skulls... From the 1831 production of _Robert le Diable _by Meyerbeer. May I have 10 Munny?"

As the bidding went on an elderly woman looked over the crowed. This woman was Madame Aerith Gainsborough, a retired ballet instructor of the old Opera House. As she looked over the crowed her eyes set on an elderly man in a wheelchair, the Vicomte de Chagny, Terra. As they stared at each other they begin to remember everything, the music, the notes, the danger, and a man known as a monster.

The sound of a gabble brought them both out of their trance and looked over back at the Auctioneer on the stage.

"Lot 665, ladies and gentleman... a papier-mâché musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals." "This item discovered in the vaults of the theater; still in working order." The presenter played the music box, the music gave of a soft feeling with the monkey played with the song as it reverberated around the room. "May I commence at 15 Munny?" Aerith raised her hand. Then at 20 Munny when Terra shakily raised his hand. They went on for a while until they hit 30 Munny and Aerith said no.

"Selling at 30 Munny then... 30 once...30 twice..." The Auctioneer's gabble banned against the palette "SOLD for 30 Munny to the Vicomte de Chagny...thank you sir." The presenter gave the music box to Terra, he looked at the music box in his hands close to tears. "_A collector's piece indeed every detail exactly as she said. Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?" Terra thought._

"Lot 666 then, A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the stranger affair of the Phantom of the Opera. A mystery never fully explained. We're told ladies and gentleman, that this is the very chandelier...which figures the famous disaster. " "Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago...with a little illumination...gentleman." As the workers pulled the drape and turned on the chandelier memories from that time began to appear right before their eyes. Terra and Aerith locked their eyes on the chandelier in fear as it was raised back to its respected place on the ceiling. Everywhere around them return to that time of place when the Opera House was lively and the most well love place in all of Radient Garden.


	2. Think of Me

**Hey here his chapter 2 of The Nobody of the Opera. I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Kingdom Hearts they belong to their respected owners. Forgive me if this chapter is really long I want to do each chapter by each song. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Radiant Garden, 1870, Opera Populaire**

It was another lively day at the Opera House as they prepare for a production of _Hannibal_. The owner of the opera house, Eraqus met up with the new owners of Opera Populaire, Cloud Strife and Squall Leonheart. As he showed them around backstage, two ballerinas came down the iron staircase in a hurry for rehearsal the first ballerina was the daughter of the ballet instructor, Kairi. The other ballerina was a beautiful blue-haired girl named, Aqua. On the stage Larxene was rehearsing her lead role in _Hannibal_. "_**The trophy from our savior. From our saviors. From the enslaving force of Rome!**__" _The chorus then begin to join in, "_**With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration. We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!" "The trumpets of Carthage resound. Hear, Romans, now and tremble, Hark to our step on the ground. Hear the drums Hannibal comes!**__"_ On cue Marluxia dressed as his character Hannibal comes up and begins his little solo, "_**Sad to return to find the land we love, threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp...**__"_ But he was cut off by the conductor, Vexan.

Before Vexan could even give his opinion, Eraqus came in talking with Cloud and Squall on the stage. "Rehearsals are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's _Hannibal_." said, Eraqus. Fed up with interruptions Vexan called out, "Monsieur Eraqus, I am rehearsing..." Once again interrupting Eraqus called on Vexen, the dance instructor Aerith, and all the staff to listen, "Ladies and gentleman, as you know there have been rumors of my imminent retirement...I can tell you that it's all true." A murmur spread throughout the staff as Eraqus continued, "It is my pleasure to introduce you to the two men that now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Squall Leonheart and Monsieur Cloud Strife." Everybody clapped for their welcome then Squall spoke up, "And we are deploy honored to introduce our new patron...the Vicomte de Chagny." Then a tall handsome man with brown hair and tanned skin went to stand next to them.

The ballerinas came back up the stair case to see what the noise was the while all of them wondered who the young man was Aqua, who was standing next to her best friend Kairi said softly, "It's Terra...before my father died at the house by the sea in the Destiny Islands...I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts...he called me Little Lottie." Then Kairi responded, "Aqua he's so handsome." They then remained quiet to hear Terra speak,"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts including the world-renowned Opera Populaire." As everybody clapped Larxene came up to Terra, he took her hand and she bowed to him Eraqus began to introduce her, "Gentleman, Signora Larxene our leading soprano for five seasons." A little cough was heard not far away which lead to Marluxia, and Eraqus continued, "And this is Signor Marluxia." Marluxia then gave a little bow to the tree gentleman.

Then Terra spoke up, "An honor, signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies." And with that Terra left. As Terra left Larxene began imagining herself and Terra together. When he walked past Aqua he didn't even look her direction. Aerith then called to her ballerinas for their number as they rehearsed Cloud, Squall, and Aerith we're chatting as they watched them. "We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet." said Aerith. Interested Cloud eyes landed on Kairi, "Especially that little red-haired angel." As Aerith introduced Kairi as her daughter, she noticed Leon's eyes were locked onto Aqua."And that exceptional beauty, no relation, I trust?" "Aqua Daae, a very promising talent." said, Aerith."Daae, did you say?" said, Cloud, "No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?"

Aerith then proudly replied, "His only child. Orphaned at age 7 when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories. Now gentleman if you can kindly stand to one side." The chorus then began to sing again, **"**_**Hannibal's friends! The trumpeting elephants sound. Hear, Romans, now and tremble. Hark to their step on the ground. Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!" **_As the music ends Larxene began to complain how the show is mostly dancing and not her singing. They finally calm her down and have her do a private performance of the aria. The music began and then Larxene began to sing, "**Think of me...think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in awhile, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again, you long to take your heart back and be free...**"

Then one of the scenes came crashing down on Larxene, screams were heard as she fell with the scene on top of her. Kairi looked over at her mother and Aqua and whispered, "He's here. The Nobody of the Opera." Aerith then disappeared behind one of the sets looking up at the rafters. Eraqus then called out to one of the men working up their, "Xigbar! For God's sake, what's going on up there?!" The man named Xigbar then showed up on the rafters and began pulling the scene back up, "Don't look at me. As god's my judge I wasn't at my post. Please, monsieur there's no one there..." Noticing an envelope landing next to Aerith, he continued, "Or if there is, well, then, it must be a ghost." As Aerith held the envelope she saw a blood red skull as the stamp. As Cloud and Leon try to pacify the Prima Donna, Larxene she ignored them and her and Marluxia walked out and never looked back. Eraqus also left wishing them luck and was never heard from after that.

As Cloud and Leon were about to cancel after they read the letter from the "Opera Ghost" and there being no understudy for Larxene. Aerith spoke up saying Aqua can sing for them. "What a chorus girl? Don't be silly." scoffed Cloud, but Aerith talked back, "She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." When they asked who Aqua didn't know his name. Out of options they let her sing. The music started playing and Aqua began to sing, **"Think of me...think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in awhile, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again, you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find the moment spare a thought for me..." **

It was now the finale of the production and the audience was enchanted with Aqua's beautiful angelic voice as she continued, "**We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember stop and think of me... Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me...think of me waking silent and resigned...imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days look back on all those times think of the things we'll never do...there will never be a day when I won't think of you."** As voice echoed throughout the room down below the stage it caught the attention of a certain Nobody. The music continued as Aqua waited for the next portion of the song, Terra who was in box 5 began to sing to himself as he made his way to the performance section, "**Can it be...can it be Aqua. Long ago it seems so long ago...how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me...but I remember her." **Aqua then began to sing again, "**Flowers fade the fruits of summer fade...they have their seasons so do we. But, please promise me that sometimes you will think...oooofffffff...mmmeeeeeeeeeee!"** Just after she finished she received a standing ovation and at least two encores. Aqua was looking at her fellow coworkers and Kairi, the happiest she had ever been. Little did she know she will get an unexpected visitor very soon.


	3. Angel of Music

**Thank you for waiting like I said in the last chapter that each chapter is going to be long because I try to get each major song in it. I don't own anything, read and enjoy! (the bold in the story means they are singing).**

* * *

After the production they have a celebration of a great show and the discovery of Aqua Daae. Kairi and Terra weren't in the mood to celebrate just yet they each went on a search for Aqua to congratulate her. While he was looking for Aqua, Terra was stopped by Cloud and Squall, but he knew the faster he can get the conversation done the faster he can find Aqua. Kairi wasn't going to let anybody stop her from finding Aqua, she looked in her dressing room and Aqua wasn't there so there was only one place where she could have gone.

Within a small church in the opera house, Aqua was sitting on the floor and in front of her was a picture of her father. She silently lit the candle in front of the picture, and put her hands in prayer. As she prayed she then began to hear the echoing voice of a man, "_Brava...Brava...Bravissima._" the voice then softly called her name and just as it faded Kairi came down the stairs, "**Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect, I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?**" Aqua, softly and slowly said, "Kairi, when your mother brought me here to live. Whenever I come down here alone, to light a candle for my father a voice from above...and in my dreams he was always there. You see when my father lay dying, he told me I would be protected by an angel...an Angel of Music." "Aqua" sighed Kairi, "Do you believe do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?" Aqua brushed of Kairi's superstitions. "**Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he the unseen genius.**" Kairi then replied, **"Aqua, you must have been dreaming stories like this can't come true. Aqua, your talking in riddles and it's not like you." **They stood up and walked up the stairs slowly towards Aqua's dressing room.

Aqua: "**Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory!"**

Kairi**: "Who is this angel?"**

Aqua&Kairi:"**Angel of Music, hide no longer secret and strange angel.**"

Aqua then became cold and pale from the realization of who is around her. Quickly, Kairi led her back to the dressing room, high above in the rafters Xigbar looks down on them with a knowing smirk. When Aqua got back to her dressing room Aerith quickly got her inside before dozens of people could swarm around Aqua. When she closed the doors, Aerith turned towards Aqua and smiled, "You did very well, my dear." Picking up a single red rose with a ribbon black as night tied into a bow around the stem and handed it to Aqua, "He is pleased with you." Aqua silently took the rose in her hands, sat down at her vanity, and gently began to caress the sleek black ribbon through her fingers. Aerith the left the room without saying another word.

Outside the door Terra finally was able to reach Aqua's dressing room but was once again stopped by Cloud and Squall who were holding a big bouquet of pink lilies for Aqua. Both smiling Squall said, "I think we've made quite a discovery with Miss Daae." Then Cloud added, "Perhaps we could present her to you, dear Vicomte?" Terra, who has had enough of interruptions for one night put on a fake smile and kindly replied, "Gentleman, if you wouldn't mind, this is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." He then thanked them as he took the lilies from them and went straight towards the dressing room not looking back. Behind him Squall quietly said, "It would appear they met before." Cloud silently agreed with him.

When Terra quietly opened the door he took a deep breath and said, "Little Lottie let her mind wander." Aqua looked towards the door surprised then smiled as she saw her childhood friend and first love right in front of her, as he walked towards her as he continued, "Little Lottie thought, "Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes or of riddles or frocks or of chocolates?" Aqua then said, "Those picnics in the attic. Father playing the violin." Terra added, "As we read to each other...dark stories of the north." Aqua corrected, "No. "What I love best," Lottie said, "is when I'm asleep in my bed." "**And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head" **Terra then chimed in with Aqua, "**The Angel of Music sings songs in my head.**" Terra then reached out and pulled Aqua into a hug, and she returned with him saying, "You sang like an angel tonight." When they released Aqua then softly said, "Father said: When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. My Father is dead Terra and I have been visited by the Angel of Music..." Terra interrupted, "Oh, no doubt of it. And now...we go to supper." As he stood up and headed towards the door, when Aqua spoke up, "No, Terra. The Angel of Music is very strict." Terra interrupted with a laugh, "Well, shan't keep you up late. You must change. I'll order my carriage, two minutes Little Lottie." But before Aqua could warn him again Terra ran out the door and closed it behind him with a slam, she sighed and prepared to get ready for dinner. Little did she know that shadowy figure was right outside her door. He turned the key there by locking her in the room. As he slowly pulled the key out, Aerith quietly watched with a grim expression then turned and walked to her room without looking back.


	4. The Nobody of the Opera

**Hi everybody sorry for the late update almost every weekend I'm camping with family and the only internet is at the office which makes it difficult cuz I'm writing this along with the movie. I also will be taking awhile cuz sometime this week I have help my grandma cuz she broke a rib plus with school starting soon and my music lessons and work It will get pretty hectic in the updates of the story. I nearly forgot there is a reason I called this chapter my the name of the story instead of the original cuz sense this is a Kingdom Hearts version I thought I should stay true to what they call him in this version nothing against the original song. Thanks for understanding rate, review, read, and enjoy! I don't own anything!**

* * *

The opera house was quiet as Cloud and Squall locked up and walked home. Aqua was finished getting changed when the candles suddenly went out. Startled, she stared at them then sprinted towards the door. Her hand was about to touch the handle when she heard a man's booming voice in the air, "_**Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my**_** triumph."** Aqua looked all around the room trying to pacify the voice, "**Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen, stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last,** **master**." The voice then returned much more relaxed, _**"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror...I am there inside!"**_Aqua looked towards the mirror she saw a very faint form of a man in a black coat, with silver hair and intense orange eyes, his real name other than the Nobody of the Opera is, Xemnas. But, she couldn't see his entire face only half of it was covered with a white mask. As if in a trance, Aqua slowly walked towards the mirror and began to sing, her voice echoing throughout the room, _**"Angel of Music, guide and guardian grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel."**_As Xemnas' power and mysterious aurora draws Aqua closer to the mirror, outside the door Terra heard his voice and tried to open the door but, it was locked thanks to Xemnas. Back in the room the glass of the mirror allowed Aqua to walk straight through and take hold of Xemnas' outstretched hand.

Aqua griped his hand firmly and Xemnas pulled her along behind her only to look back every couple minutes to make sure she was still there. As they walked Aqua began to sing, **"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came that voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Nobody of the Opera is there inside my mind." **As Aqua finished singing Xemnas led her down to a black horse and began singing as he helped her on and guided the horse, **"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet, and though you turn form me to glance behind the Nobody of the Opera is there inside your mind." **Xemnas stopped the horse, helped Aqua off and guided her to sit on a small gondola. As they moved with Xemnas steering the gondola they both began to sing their parts. (Aqua): "**Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear..."(**Xemnas**): "It's me they hear." (**Aqua**)"Your spirit and my voice in one combined. The Nobody of the Opera is there inside my mind." (**overlap with Xemnas**) "My spirit and your voice in one combined. The Nobody of the Opera is their inside your mind." **They came closer to a old gate and as Aqua sang high chords Xemnas used his powers raised the gate and kept encouraging Aqua to sing higher. As they entered the dark cavern candelabrums raised from the water already lit encouraging the room to be brighter from the already lit candles. Xemnas docked the gondola on the shore and got off he was happy that Aqua was finally under his control, but he will soon lose control of this power at the new performance tomorrow night!

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter like I said in the chapter Think of Me, I'm writing each chapter by the major songs in the movie and the next major song The Music of the Night comes right after the song The Phantom of the Opera so I didn't want to jump into it quickly thanks.**


	5. The Music of the Night

**Hi everyone so sorry for the long wait and tomorrow is back to school for me but luckily camping season is over within a month so I'll be able to write more chapters. Thank you for your support and here's the next chapter. (I don't own anything!) Rate review and enjoy!**

* * *

As Aqua observed her surroundings Xemnas got out of the boat and pulled of his hood to reveal his half hidden face with the mask. He looked at Aqua than began to sing his voice echoing around his cavern home, **"I have brought you...to the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must Pay homage to music...music. You have come here...for one purpose, and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing. I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music...my music." **Xemnas stared at Aqua as she stared back at her unable to say anything sense she was still under his control. Slowly he walked to Aqua, who's still sitting in the boat and sang, **"Nighttime sharpens heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination, silently the senses abandon their defenses." **Xemnas reached his right hand out to Aqua and she silently let her left hand rest on his. Xemnas continued leading Aqua around his home, **"Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender. Turn your face away, from the carriage light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light,...and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before...close your eyes let your spirit start to soar... And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you can not hide...the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start to journey to a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long...to be! Only then can you belong...to me. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin! let your darker side give in! To the power of the music that I write...the power of the music of the night!" **Xemnas led Aqua to a section of the cavern that is covered by a red velvet curtain with gold fringe. Pulling back the curtain, Xemnas directed Aqua's attention to a life size puppet of Aqua wearing a wedding dress. Just after she looked at it, Aqua fainted into Xemnas' arms. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom with a large black swan bed with red fleece all over it. Gently laying her down on the bed Xemnas silently sang, **"You alone can make my song take flight... Help me make the music of the...night." **Xemnas then grabbed a black rope that hanged over head and pulled on it letting black lace drapes fall over the bed. Xemnas then silently left the room.

Meanwhile back in Aqua's dressing room Kairi found the keys and looked inside to find it dark. As Kairi creeped in she noticed that the large mirror at the end of the room was open a crack. Kairi pushed it open enough to squeeze through as soon as she was on the other side she can see into the room. Kairi slowly walked down the dark, damp corridor, as she got further down she jumped at the sight of a couple of rats. Startled she stayed there until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned sharply and saw her mother, Aerith, taking Kairi's arm she pulled her back to the dormitories. When they got there they saw Xigbar frightening the ballerinas. Kairi went to her bed, but turned when she heard Xigbar talk about the mysterious Nobody of the Opera, "Like yellow parchment is his skin. A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso." With that he rapped a hang mans rope around one of the actresses and began to growl at her. Aerith saw this and quickly rushed over, she took the rope off around the girl and sent her away silently and sang softly to calm the girls down, **"Those who speak of what they know, find to late that prudent silence is wise. Xigbar Buquet, hold your tongue!" **As Aerith said that she slapped Xigbar across the face.** "**Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!**" **Aerith took the rope he had and wrapped it around Xigbar's neck, making him flinch but she never pulled on it.


	6. Notes

**Hey everybody I'm so sorry for the long wait I have been busy lately with school and such. Everything settled down now. Here is the next chapter, Prima Donna. I don't own anything! Enjoy.**

* * *

It was near dawn outside the opera house but deep underground you can never tell. Aqua woke up to the soft sounds of a soft melody and the tiny sounds of little cymbals. Turning her head she saw a music box with a monkey wearing Persian Robes playing the cymbals. Noticing she was lying on a bed she saw a rope pulled it and it brought the curtains up. As she climbed out and walked out of the room she began to sing, **"I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat... and in the boat there was a man."** Slowly turning her head she met eyes with Xemnas who was on his pipe organ. He turned back to his work as she came up to him singing, **"Who was that shape in the shadow? Whose is the face in the mask?" **She cupped her hands around his face letting the hood to fall revealing his silver hair and slowly pulled the half mask away. Realizing what she's doing, Xemnas quickly covered that part of his face with his hand, shoved her to the ground and screamed, **"Damn, you! You little prying Pandora, you little demon! Is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little lying Delilah, you little viper now you can not ever be free. Damn you! Curse you."** Xemnas began to calm down and slowly began to sing, his hand still covering part of his face, **"Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look, or bare to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly...secretly... Aqua."** He turned towards Aqua and kneeled down next to Aqua continuing, **"Fear can turn to love you'll learn to see the man behind the monster this... repulsive caucus. Who seems a beast but, secretly dreams of beauty secretly... secretly... oh Aqua."** Aqua stares at Xemnas, pity and sadness across her face. Never looking away she hands him back the mask, taking it he puts it back on still covering it. When he stood up Aqua looked up at his face as he said, "Come we must return...those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

* * *

Later that morning the sun is shining down on a brand new day in Radiant Garden. Leon was walking briskly into the entrance of the opera house singing**, ""Mystery after gala night" it says "Mystery of soprano's flight" "Mystified" all the papers say, "We are mystified, we suspect foul play" Bad news on soprano scene, first Larxene, now Aqua. Still at least the seats get sold, gossip's worth its weight in gold. What a way to run a business, spare me these unending trials. Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers "Opera!" To hell with Gluck and Handel, have a scandal and we are sure to have a hit."** Cloud stormed in front of him and said worried, **"Damnable, will they all walk out? This is damnable." **"Cloud, please don't shout it's publicity and the take is vast, free publicity." Cloud once again shouted and Leon who is trying to calm him down, "But, we have no cast!" "Cloud, have you seen the queue... ah it seems you got one too." said Leon, as he noticed the letter from Xemnas in his hands. Sighed Cloud read out loud, **"Dear Cloud, What a charming gala Aqua was, in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Larxene left. On that note, the diva's a disaster. Must you cast her, when she's seasons past her prime?"** Leon took out his note and too began to read it out loud, **"Dear Leon, Just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid! Send it care of the Ghost by return of post PTO. No one likes a dentist so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"** **(**Both**): "Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain." (**Leon**): "These are both signed O.G." (**Cloud**): "Who the hell is he?" (**Both**): "Opera Ghost!" (**Leon**): "It's nothing short of shocking." (**Cloud**): "He is mocking our position." (**Leon**): "In addition he wants money." (**Cloud**): "What a funny apparition." (**Both**): "To expect a larger retainer, he is clearly quite insane." **Then Terra appeared with a similar letter in his hand, **"****Where is she?!" (**Cloud**): "You mean Larxene?" (**Terra**): "I mean Miss Daae. Where is she?" (**Leon**): "Well how should we know?" (**Terra**): "I want an answer. I take it that you sent me this note." (**Leon**): "What's all this nonsense?" (**Cloud**): "Of course not." (**Leon**): "Don't look at us." (**Terra**): "She's not with you then?" (**Leon**): "Of course not." (**Cloud**): "We're in the dark." (**Terra**): "Monsieur don't argue. Isn't this the letter you wrote?" (**Leon**): "And what is it that we're meant to have wrote…Written!" **Terra handed Cloud the note and read it out loud, "Do not fear for Miss. Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again." Terra asked, "If you didn't write it who did?" Then Larxene and Marluxia came in and Larxene called out, **"****Where is he! Your precious patron, where is he!" **Completely had it with this woman Terra scoffed, "What is it now?" Larxene came up to him with furry in her eyes, **"****I have your letter. A letter which I rather resent." **Terra was questioned by Leon, Cloud, and Larxene, so she handed him her letter and read it out loud, "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Aqua Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place." Cloud and Leon looked at each other then guided Larxene up the stairs and both said, **"****Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them about Aqua. All we heard since we came is Miss. Daae's name!"** Out of nowhere Aerith and Kairi showed up and Aerith called out, "Miss Daae has returned." This brought everyone's attention to the both of them asking their questions, only to be told that Aqua needed to be alone to rest. Aerith then handed Leon a note. He read out loud, "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amenable nature detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions…" In the distance a while back Xemnas was reading his letter back, **_"_****_I shall give you one last chance. Aqua Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto". You will therefore cast Larxene as the Page Boy and put Miss. Daae in the role of Countess. The role in which Miss. Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the page boy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal." _**_Xemnas then put the note in the envelope and as he put his skull seal on it he recited the last bit of the letter, "I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain gentlemen your obedient servant, OG."_


End file.
